


Beauty and his beast

by BadBoyDeanAsf



Category: My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School, High School AU, M/M, Student Frank Iero, Student Gerard Way, Student Mikey Way, Student Ray Toro, Teenager AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf
Summary: How the most dangerous killer couple came to be, follow frank and Gerard’s life as they grow into who they’re meant to be.





	1. Chapter 1

Growing up Franks life was pretty average. He had two loving parents, two best friends, and was well fed.

The only thing that was odd was his best friend. Gerard, at the age of nine led frank on adventures of their own. 

Not only were they close but they rarely ever left each other’s sides. They were so close that some people would mistake them for brothers. 

As they grew older some would eventually mistake them for lovers. 

So that brings us to our current time of September first of two thousand eighteen. Frank entering his sophomore year of high school and Gerard entering his junior year. 

As always they were walking side by side with Gerard’s little brother mikey right behind them. 

So as they took their first steps into their school as everyone stared at them once again, Frank squeezed Gerard’s arm in a nervous habit.

Looking up at the taller boy he gulped, holding his schedule in his hand tightly Frank let out a soft breath and with a whisper went on his tippy toes and spoke.

“I’ll be okay Gee.”

Gerard let him see a silent nod and let go of him.

If you haven’t noticed already Gerard was a tad bit protective.

As Frank meakly walked towards his class Gerard watched with protective eyes. 

All eyes were then on Gerard, even though Gerard was scary, he was a looker, he was adored by just everyone. However the same wasn’t applied for Frankie.

Often Gerard would be asked ‘why do you hang out with that wimp.’ 

Those people however, never asked that question again. They learned by having to deal with a black eye or two.

As Gerard then entered his own class room he decided that this year would be different. This year he would keep frank safe.


	2. Ignorant savages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you got all these chicks, why do you hang with that fag”

The look in his class mates faces as Frank entered the room was priceless, news had most undoubtedly spread about last years events and it had almost stopped Frank from coming back at all. 

He had no sooner sat down when the whispers began. He knew of course that they were all about him.

So as he drifted off into his own small world the murmurs of his classmates were drowned out by his own thoughts.

“Frank? Are you with us?” 

His English teacher, who Frank had yet to learn the name of was in the process of shaking frank from his sleep like state.

Shaking his head he looked up at his teacher with a small smile taking a glance at his schedule, 

“Yes, ..Mrs. … Langton, I’m following”  
——-

Meanwhile across the school the elder of the pair was already causing havoc in his class. The questions of his summer were pouring out of his friends and he let the rumors begin.

Gerard had figured if he let the school talk about him it was less likely that Frank would be the center of attention.

“Yeah, I spent the summer in Miami with my brother, it was great.”

He let the lies continue.

“I had chicks all over me, man.”

Over all the questions Gerard only heard one. 

“So if you got all these chicks why do you still hangout with the fag.”

There it was, the one thing that set him off. His fist flew so fast that not one person saw it coming, not even the kid himself saw it. He felt it though. The searing pain in his right eye as he landed on the floor. 

“ it wasn’t my fault” 

That was all gerard had said as the teacher pointed towards the door and as he was escorted to the principals office.

So as he sat there, arms crossed, he was smiling. 

“The prick deserved it.”


	3. Hit me with your best shot

“You’re telling me, that you threw a punch at a kid just because he insulted your friend?” 

Mr.Wright, their principal of the last three years spoke with disbelief. He sat in front of his desk oozing self confidence. 

“Gerard I’m sure your friend… what’s his name again.”

Gerard’s eyes shot up searing into the older mans as he muttered out a ‘frank’

“Can you speak louder, boy, I didn’t get that.”

The younger of the two uncrossed his arms and folded his hands in his lap, his grip turning his knuckles white. 

“His name is Frank” he paused for a moment meeting the elders gaze. “Frank Iero” 

Mr.Wright had then sat at his desk pursing his lips, he then made the dry comment of, 

“I’m sure your friend could have defended himself in this situation.”

 

Right after he had spoken Gerard had already sat up placing his hands on the desk. 

“Yeah, except he wasn’t there, he was across the school with no knowledge of anyone even talking about him!” 

The look in his eyes was complete rage. 

“ You don’t understand.. Frankie is, Frank is fragile, he’s different than most. Even if he was there he wouldn’t have defended himself. He needs me.” 

He sat down again looking in the elders eyes, 

“ you take me away from him and out of this school and you’ll have bigger problems than me punching some kid in the face.”

There was something in the elders face that changed, it wasn’t worry, or disbelief it was fear. 

The damage of last year still hasn’t been erased from their memories and the majority of it surrounded Frank, now that his principal had gotten the name he looked almost mournful. 

“Mr.Way, I’m giving you a warning, two weeks of detention and your apologizing to the kid.” 

That was it? That was all he got? 

Gerard didn’t question it though and as he hopped up out of his seat and bid farewell to the secretary he was on his way to lunch, he had already missed his second and third period so it wasn’t as if he was going back to class.   
————-

The worry in Franks eyes as he bit his lip looking around the room for his best friend was alarming to say the least, he was physically shaking. 

He had heard about what happened in Gerard’s first period class by talking to one of the upperclassman. 

The fear of Gerard getting suspended again and having to go weeks without him in school was nerve wracking, he was terrified of being this alone. 

That’s when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he nearly let out a yelp, as he turned around he saw no other than Gerard giving him a cocky smirk. 

His strong arms looped around franks tiny torso as he gripped him in a tight hug. 

When frank had pulled away the only words that came out, the only words he could possibly fathom was “Thank god you’re here.”


	4. Saturday wondering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not like he didn’t deserve it.”

“Frankie, it’s not like he didn’t fucking deserve it, he was saying things I didn’t like..” 

Gerard looked down poking at his taco shell that looked like shit. He didn’t want to say it but he knew that Frank had known why he had done what he did. Frank was innocent and gentle but he wasn’t stupid. 

“You mean things about me.” 

His voice was nearly a whisper if Gerard wasn’t paying attention to him he wouldn’t have heard it at all, but he did and his heart sank. He didn’t want this for Frank again. He had it hard enough last year he didn’t want to repeat it all. He didn’t want Frank to go through that hell again.

“Frank, it’s not like that, you know there are people who will never understand you. That’s why I’m here, I’ll always be here to protect you.”

Frank needed to be cared for, he couldn’t handle school or life on his own, he was needy, and that was one of Gerard’s favorite things about Frank, he needed him. More than anyone ever has. 

They truly were lost without each other. Gerard needed someone to protect and love, and frank needed that love to stay alive. He needed Gerard.

“I’ll be okay this year Gee, this year will be different, I can feel it. It’s a feeling I have, things will be good this year. Once everyone moves on I won’t need to hide, and you won’t have to protect me anymore.. You could live your life. Even if it’s without me.”

Little did Frankie know, he was Gerard’s life, next to his little brother he was the only person Gerard genuinely cared about. Sure there were his parents, but they wouldn’t be around forever.

Frank however would stay with him forever. 

“Frankie, I’m not fucking going anywhere.” 

They weren’t lovers. They couldn’t be. That didn’t stop Gerard from giving frank all his love and affection that he deserved.

Pulling Frank into his lap and breathing in his scent he let out a smile, the whole room may have been watching but Frank let out a soft giggle and it lifted Gerard’s heart making him feel warm inside something that heated up his cold heart.

“Gee the whole room is staring at us..a-and I’m getting glares by quite a few girls.” 

Gerard rolled his eyes letting out a huff and placing frank back at his side. 

“ you really should stop worrying about them Frank. You can’t let them get to you anymore.”

Frank looked down at his plate not acknowledging the others comment. He didn’t want to talk about it.

This year would be different and he just had to keep telling himself that and it would be. He couldn’t do this again, he couldn’t live through this again. Turning towards Gerard he smiled brightly.

“I’m fine Gee, they won’t get to me. I won’t let them, this year will be good, I’m telling you! And as long as your by my side I have nothing to fear, right?”

“Right Frankie, you have nothing to fear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter!! I’m trying to make them longer but I want to put as much detail in these as possible! Pls leave me comments I love them!!


	5. Until the end of every..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everyone wants to know about your summer”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS IM BACKKKK, I’ll probably post another chapter later but I was so psyched to get this one out to you guys. This one is a little bit longer and has more dialogue because I really want you to get to know these characters. I also added two new characters I can’t wait for you to meet!!!

For Frank it was easier said than done to be able to not fear a single person in this school. In his opinion he had everything to fear, from everyone. He was repeating Gerard’s words in his head almost every minute. 

‘Don’t let them get to you Frankie’ 

Gerard has this way of soothing Frank, of calming all the demons in his soul. He didn’t feel so alone when he was with him. He felt safe, he knew he would be okay.

So as he entered his last period gym class and changed in front of the other boys he shook less than expected. His fear was ebbing away, with Gerard’s words stuck in his head he felt almost invincible. 

Poking his head around the corner and almost bumping into a tall figure he nearly yelped. 

“Oh my goodness! It’s so good to see you Frankie!”

To Frank the voice was almost unfamiliar, Spending his entire summer with the Ways had left everyone else pretty far out of reach and out of his mind. Although he would recognize that curly mess of hair anywhere. Next to Mikey and Gerard he had known Ray almost his entire life. He hadn’t even thought to ask if he would be in any of his classes this year. 

“Ray, it’s really nice to see you too, how was your summer.” 

He tried to make conversation something that used to come easily to him but now it was so hard to talk to anyone. Even someone as close to him as Ray. 

“Pft, Frank you know the real question is how was your summer? The whole schools talking about it. Gerard said he was in Miami all summer, and no one saw you around.. Were you with him.”

By now they were walking outside onto the grass to walk their miles and it left them plenty of time to talk. However a blush crept onto his cheeks as Ray asked about his summer. 

Yes it was true him and Gerard had spent the summer together. Although they weren’t alone they were together, and that’s the way they liked it.

“Well.. D-don’t tell anyone but, yes I was with Gee this summer..and yes my parents let me go to Miami with his family..”

Ray was the only person in Frank’s life who knew how he truly felt about Gerard, how his heart beat a little faster every time he saw him, or how a single touch could make him weak in the knees.

The Squeal Ray let out was a hilarious mixture of disbelief and excitement. He was curious for sure. Frank couldn’t help his thoughts either, of what could of happened if he wasn’t so scared. If he wasn’t so fragile, he wondered what could have been different.

“Are you gonna tell me Frank?! I need details I need to know everything. What happened? What did you do? More importantly what did you two do together?”

Frank’s face fell and he bit his lip, “ Ray, we didn’t do anything, at all.” 

His voice dropped almost in disappointment and let out a whisper, “We never will”

Rays laugh knocked Frank out of whatever self pity he was feeling. Ray was laughing so hard he was turning red, and it was starting to really scare Frank. 

“Your kidding right? He’s legit in love with you Frank, I’ve never met someone so protective for someone like he is for you.” 

Frank kicked a pebble and huffed, he spoke softly, “ Ray it’s not cool her way of you think.. he’s just protective.. he’s my best friend.” 

Frank believed it too, he knew in his heart that he couldn’t have feelings for Gerard. He knew deep down that Gerard would never have feelings for him. That knowledge left an empty hole in his heart. It ached for the love and affection that Gerard so generously Dolled out for him every chance he got.

“Yeah whatever you say Frank.”

————

“Yeah, okay Mikes I get it.”

Gerard was getting more irritated by the minute from his brothers incessant nagging. 

“Look Gee, all I’m saying is that you can’t hide it forever. He really likes you and we both know your utterly in love with him. So shoot your shot bro.”

Mikey was sitting on the art table with his legs crossed and basically in his big brothers face. The year of peaceful art that Gerard had was all but a dream the moment he found out his brother was in the same art class as him.

The painting Gerard was working on was long dried, the time for working was over, or that’s what mikey was saying.

“You danced around this all summer Gerard.”

Gerard’s face dropped a little as he tried to push his thoughts back into focus. 

“He couldn’t handle it, Mikes.” He paused for a moment rubbing his face with both hands. “ He can’t handle himself, If I ever hurt him, I don’t know what would happen. I can’t think about what would happen.”

Mikey looked at him and pushed Gerard’s painting to the other side of the table. It wasn’t as if Gerard was working on it anymore anyway.

Gerard’s heart was pounding as if it would leap from his chest. Frank’s feelings were important to him and if his brother didn’t shut up soon he didn’t know what he may do.

“Gee, listen to me, he wants you, and I don’t know how much longer you can control yourself anyway, listen bro I know you better than anyone else. You have tendencies to do things that no one else could handle. Sometimes I think you underestimate Frank.”

Images of Frank underneath him flashing through his mind and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

“Yeah.. maybe I do.”

————-

Gerard’s art class had run a little late, but of course Frank hadn’t known that. So as he sat outside the school waiting for Gerard and Mikey he couldn’t help but get nervous. What if Gerard had gotten bored of him and left him? What if he got into another fight? What would he do then? He couldn’t possibly walk home alone. His hands were shaking as he was walking into the parking lot. 

“Frankie hold up!” 

Right there he saw Mikey, and where Mikey was Gerard would soon follow. The relief had shown on his face and had led Mikey to give him a questioning glance. 

“Don’t worry, I got out early but Gerard got stuck talking with his art teacher, apparently their like besties or some shit.” Mikey did always know how to reassure him when it came to Gerard.

“Oh.. okay, How was your first day Mikey?”

Mikey’s smile worried Frank a little, “Well for your information Frank it was really good. In fact I spent two hours with my brother, mostly talking about you.” 

Frank almost choked on air at the last comment, why him? What did they even have to talk about, he wasn’t a very interesting person to begin with.

“Me? What is there to talk about, you literally spent the whole summer talking about me. I’m sure you talked about other things.” 

The smile was still there bright on Miley’s face that was until they heard a familiar voice. 

“ of course we talked about other things Frankie, don’t you worry.”

There he was, the boy of the hour, and Frank was more than happy to see him. His dark hair covering his face in a shadow. He was the light of Frank’s eye and unfortunately Gerard would never know.


	6. Oh my goodness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s beautiful”

“Frankie your coming home with us right?” 

Mikey was overly excited to have Frank over. It was odd to Frank in a way. He honestly thought the two brothers would be bored of him by now, but they weren’t. 

However the dirty look that Gerard gave Mikey made Frank’s heart sink. Maybe one of them was tired of him.. 

“I don’t know Mikes.. Maybe I should go home and do my school work.”

That’s when he felt large arms wrap around him in a tight hug stopping him in his tracks. Gerard smelt like a forest in spring. A warm scent that reminded him of home. So as he spoke Frank didn’t even try to protest.

“ Frankie.. I really think you should come over..” he paused for a split second and brushed his lips against Franks ear and whispered. “ I might even make ice cream..”

Not only was Frank’s face burning from the touch of the elder. It was also burning from embarrassment. Mikey was looking at them as if he knew some mystical secret.

However the thought of ice cream being made and spending the afternoon with the boys was so tempting it made him jump in excitement. They had spent two months together but it felt like forever since they had hung out.  
———-

Entering the way house was the same every time. There was always the welcoming scent of Italian food cooking in the kitchen and freshly baked cookies on the counter.

Nothing in the house every changed, so when Gerard opened the basement door to His room Frank was surprised because for once it was finally clean.

“Frankie.. I have something to show you.” 

Gerard’s face lit up as he ran to his tiny desk, the only space in his room that wasn’t clean. His desk was full of papers and pencils and you could barely see the surface. But Frank knew that to Gerard it was organized and it was perfect.

Frank was curious though, it wasn’t every day Gerard got excited for something. He just wasn’t the type of person who was easily excited. The last time he saw Gerard light up like that was last Christmas when frank bought him a new art set.

Sitting on Gerard’s bed as he watched Gerard go through his desk Frank’s smile was large and curious.

Gerard whipped around in the next second pulling a paper with him and handing it to frank carefully.

“Here Frankie, I hope you like it..I’ve been working on it since we left Miami.”

It really was beautiful. It was their faces, in charcoal the smile on Gerard’s face was the brightest one Frank had ever seen.Their faces were so close they could have kissed if they had turned their heads. He remembered the moment vividly. It was one of the highlights of their vacation together.

———-

Two months prior…

“Gee! Come on please!” 

Frank begged as he splashed around in the water the fish startled and swam away as he spinned against the waves as they crashed around his body. 

“Frank no, I don’t go in the water. Plus I’m in skinny jeans. I’m not fucking going in”

“Buttttt, Gee don’t leave me in here aloneeee”

He whines as he walked up to him grabbing his hand. 

“Gee, it would mean a lot to me if you got in the water.” 

“Frankie I told you-” 

He didn’t finish his sentence as he fell face first into the water bringing Frank down with him. Frank couldn’t stop himself from laughing at the situation.

“What are you laughing at?” Gerard huffed out as he rubbed salt water from his eyes.

“ oh nothing..” Frank hummed out, “ its just, that it seems I wasn’t the only one who wanted you in the water.”

“Yeah?” Gerard questioned for a second “you think Frankie?”

With that Gerard pulled Frank into his arms throwing him over his shoulder and holding him until they reached deeper waters. Frank’s cries to put him down we’re hilarious to Gerard.

“Oh you want me to put you down? Okay Frankie, okay.”

So he did. He threw him into the deep water and watched Frankie pop back up. 

“Gee! That was so not cool, I can’t even touch the bottom!”

Gerard huffed out a chuckle and smirked, it served Frank right laughing at him like that. 

“Frankie it’s not that bad relax.” He paused for a second and looked at him with a soft smile “ come here Frankie” 

So Frank did, as Gerard picked him up he wrapped his legs around the elders waist and Gerard held them there and they sat in the water like that long after the sun went down and it got cold. 

————-

“Gee I love it! It’s absolutely beautiful. I can’t believe you drew it.”

Gerard’s smile was huge as he sat down next to Frank on the bed.

“Yeah neither can I, honestly I didn’t know what I was drawing until it was done. That’s why I’m giving it to you, because it came from somewhere inside my heart.”

Frank laid his head on Gerard shoulder holding the picture in his hands “it really is beautiful Gee”


	7. It’s a fine life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She was basically eye fucking me till I put you on top of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this is a short filler chapter and I promise a long one on my next update !!! Remember to leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> Xoxo-Kell

“Frank you can’t keep coming home late like this.”

Frank’s mother spoke in a worried tone as she opened the door, pulling him in for a tight hug. 

She was right, it was a school night and he had entered the house at two in the morning, Gerard had insisted they sit and watch Psycho for the hundredth time while waiting for the cookies to bake. Frank couldn’t pass up the time with the elder so he of course agreed and that’s how he ended up in his mother’s arms at two in the morning with no homework done and exhausted.

——- 

The ringing of the alarm the next morning seared through Franks brain like a jack hammer. Just like clock worth though the boys were outside his house waiting for him, seeing Mikey’s excited face and Gerard’s bored look made his heart warm at the sight.

He rushed through his morning routine quickly and raced down the stairs only to smell the familiar scent of his mother’s cooking. Running into the kitchen and grabbing three muffins he yelled out a ‘Love you ma!’ And with that he was out the door. 

——-

“Frankie you really need to wake up earlier, we were out here for like.. ever.” 

Mikey was literally hanging on Frank’s book bag as he talked almost dragging behind Frank. Gerard’s eye roll didn’t go unnoticed between either of the younger boys. 

“Mikes..” that was a warning straight from Gerard’s mouth. 

Those type of things from Gerard’s mouth made people turn white. Even his own brother went pale for a moment. “Just leave him alone Mikey, he needs his sleep.”

His words were so caring and kind, it made Frank’s heart beat faster every second. 

“Gee don’t worry I’m fine, I’m sorry I made you guys wait, I’ll wake up earlier.. I promise” The way frank spoke it made him sound almost guilty. The boys had all but stopped and Frank placed his hands on Gerard’s chest and with a small smile spoke again. 

“I’m fine, it’s fine, Mikey didn’t do anything wrong, Gee”

So they started again and they walked, and walked, that was till they passed the school buses and walked through the big blue doors to their school.

“Frank are you sure your good?” Gerard’s voice was soft this time, it wasn’t a warning, it was concern. He was concerned for Frank. However in Frank’s own mind he felt protected he felt there was nothing to fear as long as Gerard was there with him.

So with that confidence Frank nodded his head, “Gerard I promise I’ll be okay, and if I’m not, I’ll text you, I promise.”

“Bye guys!” 

With that Frank hopped off into his first period class.

———-

“We have a new student today, I want you all to be kind as she is just as new as the rest of you, would you like to introduce yourself dear?” Mrs. Langton announced as she stood up from her desk and stood next to a girl who if Frank wasn’t totally and utterly gay would definitely date. Her makeup was messy but beautiful, her hair Cole black and put in two pig tails. She stood there awkwardly. 

“Hey, I’m Lindsey” 

That was all she said as the teacher sat her in front of him. Frank had to admit he was highly curious of the new girl who sat in front of him, she seemed like someone he could get along with, and if he was brutally honest with himself he had s severe lack of friends. 

“Spppp. Sssppp” he whispered as he poked her shoulder with his pencil. 

She whipped around a tad bit curious of who poked her but looking at Frank’s soft face and small smile she relaxed. She smiled softly at him. 

“Hey, I’m Frank, what’s up?”

Lindsey let out a small laugh, “what’s up? Is that your way of making friends?”

Frank looked down in embarrassment, “I’m not very good at this but I need a friend and you seem cool.” He paused for a second with a small idea in his head. “If you don’t have anyone, you can sit with me and my friends at lunch, they’re nice I promise.” 

Her eyes lit up, “ you hang out with Gerard Way right?” 

Frank’s confusion grew as he furrowed his eye brows “How do you know?” 

She chuckled “ he’s pretty well known, and pretty hot.” 

Frank nearly snapped at the last comment but too shy to say much he let out a small, “Yeah well he’s gay.” 

Linsey looked at him now her being the one confused. “That’s not what I heard”

“Yeah well, you heard wrong”

————-

Gerard and Mikey walked into lunch at exactly twelve forty five with no Frank to be seen. The short familiar figure was missing from their sight and it made Gerards heart sink. ‘Where was he?’ Was a running thought or a ‘Is he okay?’ or another ‘what if he got hurt?’

The only thing that stopped Gerard from walking out of the cafeteria and into the halls was the small boy that nearly bumped into him. Just as he was about to probably push the boy, he looked down and there he was. His Frankie right below him. 

“Oh, Hey Gee!” His smile was large and bright as he held a girls hand, “this…” he pulled up their hands for emphasis, “Is Lindsey! Shes my new friend!” Frank looked up at Gerard and Mikey with expectant eyes. 

“Sooo, Shes gonna sit with us today, Kay?” 

The looks Gerard and Mikey gave each other were of shared confusion. “Yeah Frank, okay?” Mikey responded as reasonably as he could, he was kind and cordial as the girl sat down at the table across to him. 

“Hey Freaks, obviously I’m Lindsey” She spoke as she picked up a tatter tot.

The glare she got in return was all but broken as frank spoke and his eyes softened. “Gee, why aren’t you talking to meeee?”

His whine was childish as he got up and clung to his best friend, “I’m sorry Frankie, what would you like to talk about?”

Frank sat down next to his best friend with a large smile as he opened his lunch. 

“Well, why don’t you say hi to Lindsey, She knows so much about you already”

The uncomfortable tone of his voice went unnoticed by everyone except Gerard who grabbed Frank’s small waist, “Oh well then, Hello Lindsey I’m Gerard, that over there” he pointed to his brother who was stuffing as much food into his mouth as fast as he could. “ is my baby brother Mikey, Mikes wave hello”

So Mikey did and the loud laugh that came from Lindsey made Gerard cringe inwardly, it wasn’t that funny, he didn’t think so anyway. His grip tightened on Frank’s waist as she looked at him. 

“So uh, you two together?” She stuck two fingers into the air pointing at the pair. 

Frank’s face turned red as he looked at the table and poked at his food. “No.”

“Just friends Lindsey, Close,” his grip tightened more for emphasis that no one else could see. “Close friends”

The little squeak Frank let out made Lindsey raise her eyebrow. “Yeah okay, So anyway I gotta blast, I’m supposed to meet with my art teacher to catch up because I’m leaving early, See ya nerds.”

Frank was some what relieved for her to leave and once she was out of sight Gerard released his death grip on his hip.

“Frankie did you really have to bring her here?” Gerard spoke up breaking their silence. 

“Well yeah Gee, she has no one, I remember not having anyone and I don’t want that for anyone.”

Frank felt a sudden pang of guilt for not consulting the boys before bringing Lindsey to their table. He felt so guilty for it that he couldn’t bring himself to look at the older male. 

“Frankie, it’s okay we get it” For once Mikey actually spoke up. He gave Frank and understanding look the minute Frank got the courage to look up.

The oldest of the bunch placed his hand of Frank’s cheek and it was warm and soft and he smelt like coffee and just Gerard. “ Frankie it’s fine, it’s just she was eye fucking me until I literally put you on top of me.”

The blush on Frank’s face was furious, “Yeah well it worked didn’t it.” He giggled lightly as Gerard’s hand left his face. 

“Yes it did, Frankie, it did.”


	8. No one said it was healthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ he didn’t know which one would hurt more.”

Frankie had gone home long ago leaving just Gerard and Mikey hanging out in Gerard’s room at almost one in the morning, the boys sitting on Gerard’s messy bed with Gerard throwing a ball up and down in complete boredom and Mikey going through his comic collection.

“You can’t keep doing this shit to him Gee.” 

Mikey wasn’t usually the one to break silence, but in all honesty he was worried about Frank. Over the course of the last few months he’s watched this creeping look of defeat wash over his best friends face. It wasn’t that sad look he almost usually had, this one was deeper. It came from his heart it came from the hurt that his brother continuously caused. 

Gerard stopped throwing the ball and placed it beside him on the bed. “Do what Mikes?”

The question wasn’t really what it seemed. Gerard knew exactly what he was doing. He was just oblivious to the hurt he was continuously causing to the one person he never wanted to bring harm to. He was so important to Gerard and yet he didn’t notice when he was breaking Frank’s heart little by little.

“You know what, Gee, Your fucking breaking Frank’s heart, he’s literally in love with you. All you do is send him mixed signals, you treat him like he’s yours and you act like your his but you don’t treat him like he’s just your friend and you can’t do that to him.”

Gerards heart dropped, Mikey was right, he knew it. There was nothing he could change. His urge to stay with Frank, to hold him, to protect and take care of him was too strong. If Gerard was completely honest with himself, he loved Frank. More than he has ever loved anyone in his life.

“Yeah Mikes, I completely get it, But I can’t stay away, If I did it would literally destroy him. I cant do that to him.”

Gerard was speaking uneasily as he sat up from his bed looking at his younger brother. He couldn’t go on for much longer like this, it was either stay away or tell him the truth and in all honesty Gerard didnt know which one would hurt more.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to be more honest with Frank. After all Frank was his best friend. He told him almost everything. So why should this be any different? 

———

That Saturday morning Frank woke up with the worst cold he had seen in months. The fogginess of his brain could rival that of the fog on the Golden Gate Bridge. His eyes were like glass, they burned every time he opened his eyes. The wooziness of getting up just wasn’t worth it. 

The minute he had told his mother all hell broke loose. All of a sudden it was like Frank was deathly ill. The elder woman was checking in on him every five minutes, she had already made him two pots of soup and three cups of tea and it was only nine in the morning.

He was drifting in and out for the rest of that day, when he was awake he was struggling to breathe his heart was racing and he was sweating like a sinner in church. 

——— 

Frankie wasn’t answering, by one in the afternoon Gerard was starting to get worried. He had called nine times over the last three hours. This wasn’t like Frank, when Gerard called he would pick up on the first or second ring no matter what he was doing. He even gave Gerard a special ring tone.

His thoughts were going a mile a minute. What if Frank was pissed. What if Mikey was right? Maybe he did push Frank too far this time around. 

As the hours rolled by not only was Gerard worried but Mikey was too. Frank was over everyday and today wasn’t supposed to be different he was supposed to be over around four and it was six fifteen. By now the boys had been waiting long enough, Mikey was starting to get antsy but Gerard was already there. 

So they left, dead set on seeing their Frankie.

———— 

Of course it took them less than three minutes to get there seeing as they were neighbors. They had to ring the door bell twice.

When Mrs. Iero finally answered the door, the worried look on her face gave it all away.

“Hey Mrs. I. Can we see Frankie?” 

The question coming out of Gerard’s mouth sounded more like a demand then a question and the moment she answered his heart dropped. 

“I don’t think so boys, Frankie’s not doing so well, I don’t think it’s wise for you boys to go up there and get sick too.”

Mikey looked at Gerard wearily, placing a hand on his brothers shoulder. 

“I think I’ll take my chances Mrs.I,” 

Without caring how truly rude it was Gerard made his way up the stairs, into his best friends room and couldn’t even look at the sight that his best friend had become in only a day. 

His skin was sickly pale, his eyes sunken deep in his skull and glazed over like glass. 

There was no way in hell Gerard was leaving Frank like this. Over his dead body was he leaving Frank frail and alone


	9. Of Mice and Men

One week, turned into two, and two turned to three, and now here the boys were, in the hospital with Frank asleep and breathing shallowly.

Francine Iero was surprised her hair wasn’t turning grey with stress. She was growing permanent worry lines on her face and her heart never stopped racing. 

About a week prior Frank had been dragged into the hospital begrudgingly and placed in one of the tiniest rooms they had. 

A nurse had laughed saying ‘a tiny room for a tiny teen’

No one thought it was funny, and everyone knew if Frank was coherent he would’ve put up a fight. He probably would have yelled about how he’s not even short, although it was public knowledge he was only 4’8.

The room was almost always crowded, Gerard never left, it didn’t stop anyone from trying to get him to though. That boy never left Franks side, Gerard was there every time Frank woke up, and held his hand as he went to sleep. He brought Frank his Powerade and his medicine. He didn’t even leave for school. 

Gerard’s parents would come visit too, they’d drop by to see Frank and bring Gerard’s homework and clothes. Mikey would pick up Franks work from the office and he and Frank would work on theirs together as Gerard was out getting coffee, one of the only times Gerard left that room.

So when Gerard woke up with fingers brushing through his hair, he was startled to say the least. Frank hadn’t even moved this much in days. 

They said he had some form of Scarlett fever and that it could be weeks more till he fully recovered. Even though he was being treated, Gerard couldn’t help but worry for his best friend who just happened to be staring off into space as he brushed his fingers absentmindedly through Gerard’s hair. 

When Gerard did move it was only slightly to look up at the younger boy. His face wasn’t any better, if anything he looked worse than he had yesterday.

“Frankie, your up.” Gerard spoke softly as to not overwhelm the younger boy. 

“Yup Gee, Ive been up for a bit, I even had Mikey read me a comic while you were sleeping. My eyes can’t focus enough to read them anyways.”

When Gerard sat up he couldn’t help but frown, he didn’t like the fact that someone else was taking care of Frank, that was his job. Although in reality it wasn’t. Frank wasn’t his, they weren’t together, he never got the chance to talk to him, all those thoughts went out the door the minute he saw Frank.

Looking at him now he couldn’t help but think about it. Frank was ill and although it was a small case of Scarlett fever he could always get worse, you never know what could happen in hospitals. He had a lot of time to contemplate his relationship with Frank. He weighed the pros and cons of telling Frank his feelings.

They had already fell into October and if it weren’t for their predicament Frank would be obsessing over his sixteenth birthday. It may have been girly but he really was planning his own version of a sweet sixteen. His mother had thought it was ridiculous but the way brothers were on his side, so he wasn’t alone in the decision. 

“Well Frankie.. Do you know what’s coming up?”

Even through his glazed over eyes he could see the happiness shine through as Frank let out the smallest of smiles. 

“Mysixteenthbirthday..” he mumbled out quickly. 

Gerard’s eye brows lifted with curiosity , “ Why so shy about your birthday Frankie, it’s your favorite day of the year?”

Frank had pulled up his blankets wrapping them around himself tightly. 

“Since I look too ugly to go to a party and have fun, Gee, I can’t even walk.” His eyes were glued to his lap, sadness washing over his face in a painful expression.

His words hit Gerard like a brick, ‘too ugly?’ In Gerard’s eyes Frank was the most beautiful person in any room, even if Frank didn’t know it, people he didn’t even know looked at him like a piece of meat. He was gorgeous and here he was thinking he was ugly and not worth anything.

“Frankie don’t say that,please don’t, your so beautiful on the inside and out, and your so strong. This virus, it’s been killing you but your pushing through anyway, I mean look at you, you’ve even been up for an hour.” 

That’s what he thought anyway, but as he looked down, Frank was asleep, once again, holding his hand.

—— 

That’s the way Mikey found them both the next day, Gerard asleep on a chair with his head in Franks lap sound asleep, with Frank the same way.

So when Mikey has woken them up an hour later he got angry glares from the both of them as they slowly pulled away from each other, an awkward blush on Franks face and a miserable look on Gerard’s.

It had finally hit Gerard as he had woken up that in Franks arms was the only place he would ever truly belong.

“ Gee I brought you your books before I head to school.” 

Gerard showed a grateful smile as he got up to hug his brother. 

“Thank you Mikes..”

When Mikey had left saying goodbye to Frank and Gerard the silence was deafening, Frank was staring at him as if he had two heads and Gerard couldn’t help but me self conscious about it.

It was as if Frank could see into his very soul. 

“Gee, Y’Know you can go to school, I’ll be fine for a few hours alone.” Frank spoke almost knowingly. Gerard couldn’t help but look down at his own empty hands. 

“ Nah Frankie, I’m not leaving you till you get better, I don’t want you alone.” 

He sat up brushing a stray hair from Franks face. 

Then just like every day before they did their homework as if nothing was wrong, as if Gerard wasn’t utterly in love with the younger boy, and the Frank wasn’t slowly getting worse with every passing day.

—————

“No Frank! That’s not the point, in the book George is protecting Lenny!”

Gerard was waving his hands around exasperatingly as he attempted to make his own point. 

Frank was dead set on the idea that Lenny didnt need George to protect him. It was in his own view that if Lenny hadn’t been with George maybe he would’ve lasted longer. While he had been reading the book with Gerard he couldn’t help his heart breaking more and more with every chapter. When they had finally reached the end of the book, and Gerard spoke the last sentences, tears were already in Franks eyes.

Frank placed the his book next to Gerards and let out a long huff, “Gee?”

As Gerard put his own school work away he didnt bother to look up at Frank, “Yeah Frankie?”

“You wouldn’t do what George did to Lenny, to me?”

Gerard let out a small huff, “Frankie your my best friend I’ll never hurt you, plus I told you im here to take care of you, forever, I promise.”

Frank looked down as he pulled his blankets up, suddenly he was insecure, about everything. He was insecure about his friendship with Gerard, and he was insecure about his looks once again, nothing ways going right. Since he had woken up an hour ago he couldnt help but feel as if something was wrong. This have been different since he had gotten sick. Gerard was softer, kinder, he was different.

“George was Lenny’s best friend too.”

Gerard sat up from his small, uncomfortable chair and walked a few confident steps to Franks bed and sat himself down next to him, wrapping one arm around Franks waist as he got himself comfortable he kissed Franks forehead.

“Well Frankie, they aren’t us, they don’t have what we have, We’re special”

The small smile the spread across Franks face wasn’t well hidden but that didn’t matter, to either of them, Gerards arms were warm and kind. It was the only place Frank ever wanted to be.


	10. Alice, in wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just want to thank my new beta @emo_quartette on instagram, you should definitely follow her!!

Gerard Way, did not like musicals, and if anyone had ever asked him to watch one, they would’ve gotten punched square in the jar. Even worse, Gerard Way absolutely did not like Disney movies. Especially Disney musicals.

So when Frank has finally came home, they had placed him in the living room on the long couch and he had all but insisted the boys stay over. His argument was that ‘he was feeling better.’ And that ‘he would be lonely’.

With his parents both at work on a Monday afternoon Gerard Way, was definitely watching a Disney movie. Yes, even if it was a musical.

“Mikes, yeah, up there! Top shelf, next to house of wax!” 

Frank was all but shouting as he waved his one arm frantically pointing to the movie shelf. It was an odd assortment of horror movies and Disney films. To Frank though, it was the perfect combination. In all retrospects the movie collection resembled Frank in a way. It was sour and sweet, dark and light, just like Frank.

“Frank, are you sure you want to watch Snow White? I mean its kinda boring?” Mikey questioned out as he stepped away from the shelf and squatted down putting the disc in the dvd player.

Frank almost stumbled as he rushed up “Snow White, is not a boring film, Mikey, It is one of the best movies ever, and the princess herself is on the hollywood walk of fame!” 

Although doing better, Frank couldn’t be up for long, prompting the sick boy to sit back in his spot, all snuggled up in blankets and comfortable.

“Mikey, Shut the fuck up, If Frank wants to watch this fabulous film, we will oblige him.” 

Now of course, Mikey knew Gerard was lying. He was simply shielding the truth for Frank, as he did quite often. Gerard even in his hard shell had the softest of spots for Frank. The only person who he would even think about watching a musical for, was sitting right next to him, Looking deathly ill, but happy.

As the movie started Frank and Gerard found themselves entangled once again, Frank was rambling about the music and how great it was for the time. He loved it, Frank genuinely did. Frank eventually fell asleep with his head on Gerards chest.

Mikeys Face wasn’t even questioning as he looked over at Gerard and Frank entangled and messy. He knew of course that they both felt the same way about each other, it was only a matter of time before they both cracked.

\-------------

The next thing that woke the boys up was the doorbell ringing at four in the afternoon. Gerard was rushing to answer the door and when opening it his jaw dropped in confusion. Who the fuck invited ray to the party?

“Ray..? What are you doing here, at Frankies humble abode?” That was Gerard first question, and before Ray even opened his mouth to answer, from the other room Frank was answering.

“I texted him gee!” 

Then there was Frank, waddling into the hallway swaddled in blankets looking like an eskimo. His smile was wide though, almost looking convincing enough for them all to think he was absolutely fine and that nothing was wrong, almost. As Ray stepped inside, his head almost hitting the small chandelier near the door he let out a tiny chuckle.

Frank flung himself at the Ray in a large hug, “Frankie! How ya feelin man?” 

As Frank began to explain the craziness of the last couple weeks to his friend, as he lead him into the living room to sit beside him on the couch.

“So then, they rushed me to the freakin hospital ray! Can you believe that? My fever was so bad they had to put me in a ice bath! It was fuckin insane!!” 

The crazy part was, Frank wasn’t even embellishing it was one of the scariest things that either of the way brothers ever had to go through. The fear of losing Frank ran deep in both of the brothers. It made Gerard realise so many things about himself.

One of the things that he had begun to realize is that anyone getting close to Frank that wasn’t him, was a severe problem.

The only thing that brightened is mood while he thought of that, was the fact that not many people got close to Frank. It was usually just Frank and the Way brothers, but now, now there was Ray? In Gerard’s mind he wasn’t only a friend to Frank. He was a threat to Gerard, to their relationship.

Frank on the other hand, didn’t see the threat, he was more than happy to spend time with Ray, his, unbenounced to Gerard was one of Frank’s best friends. When did that even happen? 

“Ray you had no idea I was even gone?!” Frank’s arms were flailing around in exasperation. Frank sat up throwing his blankets on the floor and standing up. 

“Ray! I was legit in the hospital for like,” He paused for a second turning to Mikey, “Mikes? How long was I in the hospital?”

Mikey moved the popcorn from his lap as he looked towards his older brother a frown on both the brothers faces. “Frankie, you were in the hospital for two weeks.” 

“Almost three,Frankie. It isn’t something to joke about, we could’ve lost you, for good.” Gerard spoke up, moving from his position with his arms crossed. He pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning against and walked towards Frank in a stride. 

“Frank, how about we just watch the movie? Ray can sit with us, I just want you to rest.”

Gerard sat himself down next to Frank moving the blankets and placing them around Franks shoulders, Mikey sat down on the recliner and Ray sat on the other side of Frank, his face bright with a smile. The fire inside Gerards chest burned bright although Gerard never took himself as a jealous type, but after all he and Frank had been through, Gerard couldn’t help himself from wrapping a arm around his best friend and snuggling closer as the movie began.

The whispering didn’t stop for the entire movie, Frank and Ray were blushing and bickering for the entirety of the movie, up until Frank announced he was hungry and Ray followed him into the kitchen leaving both the Way brothers alone in the living room with the ending credits rolling.

 

“Ray! Yes yes I know! Keep your voice down for god sake!” Frank was attempting to whisper but it came out in more of a soft screech/

“Dude, he was literally cuddling you, he so likesss you!” Ray was all but bouncing in place as he talked to Frank, he was, in Franks mind exaggerating the situation.

“I’m sure you think so Ray, but I’d never be that lucky.” Frank spoke quietly as he looked down at his feet. 

 

Only he was that lucky, because on the other side of the room behind the kitchen door, there sat Gerard Way. 

Those words were not ones that Gerard himself would think he’d hear coming out of Franks mouth at all. He quickly rushed over back to the couch before either of the boys would notice he had moved. He only really followed because he didn’t want Ray alone with Frank. 

Frank was special, he was important, he was his, and now Gerard knew it. Frank Iero is his.


	11. Mine now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is a filler / fluff

The next morning Gerard and Mikey did walk Frank to school and as Frank chirped happily to the youngest of the three, Frank couldn’t help but notice that Gerard was weirdly quiet and it left an uneasy feeling in his chest. 

Gerard was walking at the same pace as the both of them, but he had a grimace on his face and his hands were shoved deep into his pockets, as Frank placed his hand on Gerards shoulder, and he quietly asked “Gee? What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing Frank.”

Frank.

That’s what struck him as odd, Gerard never called him Frank, it was always a soft Frankie, the words would spill out of his mouth with kindness and love, the way he spoke his name felt like a warm hug around him, but the way he said his name today, it was cold and hard. Nothing like the way Gerard would speak to him, the way he talked to Frank, it made him feel special and it was gone, in that short moment his words made Frank want to fall apart.

The rest of the day, went on much like their walk to school did, Frank would talk, and Gerard would ignore him, or respond as if he never even was paid attention.

Come gym class, Frank sat on the bleachers, listening to his sad playlist, he had seen plenty of concerned faces throughout the day, some kids asked if he was okay, even some teachers. His response was a small smile and an ‘im okay’.

Although when someone as close to him as Ray asked, they knew the truth. Sitting down next to Frank with a grin on his face he wrapped an arm around his friend.

“What’s going on Frankie?” He spoke in the softest tone he could.

Franks eyes dropped as he let out a soft sigh and he ran his fingers through his hair.

“It’s Gee, he’s mad at me, I can feel it, I just don’t understand what I did.”

Frank let out a soft whine as he placed his face in his hands. 

“Frank I’m sure you didn’t do anything, he’s probably just in a mood.”

He probably would have agreed if it was anyone else, but this was Gerard and when it came to Frank he was never in a mood. He took care of Frank and gave him all the love and care he needed, so where has his Gerard gone?

The shorter of the two stood up meakely as he handed ray his ipod, 

“I’m just gonna go find him.” He announced as if he was talking to a Crowd or as if he was in some television drama, but he wasnt he was just a small boy on a mission to find out what was going on between him and his protector.

With that small sentence he jumped down the steps of the bleachers and ran, as fast as he could to the school building to find his other half.

 

When he finally reached the last wing of the giant school building, he found himself at Gerard’s biology classroom, it was brightly lit, full of colors and chipper kids laughing while doing their projects. However, that was not what Gerard was doing, he was sitting in his corner, by himself doodling, like he did, in every class, every hour, and every day. 

This didn’t stop Frank from waiting outside the classroom, for the better of an hour. When that bell rang Frank couldn’t stop himself from breathing out a sigh of relief.

The last person to stand up and leave was Gerard, who walked right past him, he wasn’t even looking at his surroundings, that of course left Frank to quickly chase him down the hall. 

“Gee!” He was hugging out in between breaths, “c’mon just stop for a minute! I don’t have long legs”

So he did finally stop, an entire hallway later, Gerard flipped himself around looking down at Frank with a huffed our annoyed groan. 

“What Frank” he all but whispered as he moved them to the side of the hall, placing themselves near the bright blue lockers.

“You gotta tell me what’s wrong Gee, I can’t fix it if you don’t talk to me!” 

Franks arms were flailing as he talked exasperatingly loud. He was all but yelling in the middle of an empty hal, he really couldn’t contain himself. 

“Frank, please just be quiet, we’ll talk later”

As Gerard attempted to turn around and walk away, Frank hopped up grabbing Gerard’s ear. He started pulling, it barely worked except it got Gerard to turn back around.

“You. Are. Gonna. Tell. Me!” 

Even though Frank was using all his strength to pull Gerard, all it took was for Gerard to stand up straight for Frank to be on his tip toes. 

 

When Gerard looked into Franks eyes and saw the sadness inside them he couldn’t help but blurt out the softest, “Frankie, it doesn’t matter.”

Franks face scrunched up as if he was about to burst into tears,instead he placed his hand on Gerard’s chest, “but that’s the thing Gee, it does.”

“I’ve always been here for you, and now your pushing me away, tell me why” 

Frank was trying to sound demanding but it came out more of a whisper. 

Gerard gave Frank a smile and brushed a stray hair from Franks face, “I know your secret Frankie.”

Gerard Finally let go, he stopped worrying for a minute, about what Frank needed and about the consequences and just let go, he wrapped his arms around Frank and just kissed him like his life depended on it, it was hot and heavy, it was exactly everything Gerard had dreamed of. 

When it finally ended Frank was out of breath and had stars in his large eyes. He was stunned, his face was flushed red and he was still in Gerard’s arms. 

Gerard leant down to Franks ear and whispered words that made frank shiver, “I knew you’d be mine one day Frankie.”

You would think the younger of the two would be too stunned to speak, instead he looked into Gerard’s dark eyes and with a grin said,

“I always was Gee.”

 

 

They stood there for a minute just feeling warm and comfortable, but then Gerard pulled away and of course, it left frank feeling empty and cold.

“Frankie, you don’t know what your getting into.” 

Gerard’s voice wasn’t the way it usually was, it didn’t sing to him it was more of a warning. His eyes were dark behind his hair but at that moment Frank was oblivious to his real meaning and he was unaware of the threat.

“Gerard, I’ve known you my whole life, there’s nothing you could do to scare me away now.”

“Then let’s get out of here.”

———

That’s how they found themselves at “Deanos Diner” 

It was small and bright, and in that since, a lot like Frank. 

Somehow though Frank couldn't bring himself to respond to the waitress when she asked for they’re order and Gerard didn’t seem to mind ordering for him. It was no surprise Gerard had ordered Frank's favorite. Orange Dreamsicle shake? You bet.

“What did you and Ray talk about today Frankie?”

The questions only response was a bunch of mumbles from Frank and a bright red blush, followed by shaking hands which were quickly grabbed by the older of the two.

“You were what now?” 

“Talking about you..” Frank was finally making coherent sentences and it brought a mischievous smile to Gerard’s face.

“Oh and what were you talking about?”

“Just how much you confuse me?” 

Frank ended his sentence as if he didn’t even know what he was saying.

Gerard’s eyebrow rose, making Frank look down with a blush.

“And.. How would I confuse you Frankie?”

Just as Frank was about to answer the question that was hanging in the air, the floats were being pushed in front of them and their conversation was long forgotten by the time Gerard walked Frank home.

 

“You know Frankie, things are gonna change now.”

“Your gonna have friends now Frankie..” 

Friends.

That word made Frank wonder, he didn’t know what it was like to have friends, he just had Mikey and Gerard, and sometimes Ray.

“How do you even know that, you could barely help me before, how will you help me now.” Frank spoke lightly as he kicked a pebble up his drive way.

“The difference between then and now is that you’re officially mine Frank.”


	12. He's good at what he does..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute fluff for my babies!
> 
> Happy thanks giving to those who celebrate!

Friends.

That word made Frank wonder, he didn’t know what it was like to have friends, he just had Mikey and Gerard, and sometimes Ray.

“How do you even know that you could barely help me before, how will you help me now,” Frank spoke lightly as he kicked a pebble up his driveway.

“The difference between then and now is that you’re officially mine Frank.”

 

Walking through the halls the next day had an effect that Frank was not able to predict, he, of course, was nervous to hold Gerard’s hand in the hallway in fear of so much hate. There was no hate, however, as he and Gerard walked through the halls all he was greeted with was smiles. 

There were girls in corners all of a sudden complimenting his fashion taste, and boys suddenly too scared to insult him. 

Though the goodness of feeling accepted came to an end as Gerard stopped at his class and dropped his hand and pushed him against the classroom door softly. 

“ you gotta go to class, I need you to be good Frankie,” Gerard spoke as he leaned into Frank’s neck and gave it a light peck.

Frank was unable to speak, he was blushing furiously and was close to passing out at the closeness of his boyfriend up against him.

The only thing he could possibly do was nod as Gerard moved away and let him pass into his classroom. The thoughts leaving Frank’s mind left him swooning.

What if someone saw? Which was most likely the case because when he turned into the classroom the whole room was staring at him, and his teacher did not look pleased, the only real thought he had though is that Gerard wasn’t ashamed of him, he was happy to be seen with him in public and he was happy to be with him. 

He was a loser, he knew that, and he never thought that anyone would ever be interested in him let alone his badass best friend that had girls swooning over him at every glance. 

“Sssp Frank?”

The girl behind him, he believed her name was Sandy looked at him with a giddy expression, 

“You should come to the mall with me and Sarah! We’re going this Friday and I think you’d have fun with us.”

The next thing Frank heard before he could respond was a screeching of a chair right next to him and a loud obnoxious laugh.

“He wouldn’t want to hang out with you if you were the last person on earth.” The stranger spoke, glaring at the girl until she looked away, he then changed his focus to Frank who was just about terrified of him already. 

He seemed to have the same fashion sense as Frank, he had dark eyeliner that frank honestly would prefer to wear as well, his hair was straightened and black and he was rather skinny.

“Sooo, I’m Pete and Gerard sent me to make sure you wouldn’t be stuck with people like her..”

Frank’s eyes almost popped out of his head,

“ Gee sent you to check on me?” He was speaking in a whisper but loud enough to be heard.

“Yeah I’m officially in your class, he’s been talking about you for years it’s nice to finally see you in the flesh Frank, I have to say your less bubbly then he says you are.” 

Frank smiles and turns his head, “ that’s because you just met me, and seeing as your my new designated best friend, you’ll find out soon enough.”

When the bell finally rung Frank wasn’t surprised to see that Pete was following right behind him. Frank turned to look at him and smiled, “ I suppose you're in my other classes too, aren’t you?”

A loud “yup” was heard not too far behind him before he was dragged straight into a closet.

“Frankieeeee” 

He could hear his name in the dark but instantly relaxed, he knew that voice, that voice has sung him to sleep on scary nights, it’s read his comics and serenaded him when he was sad.

“Gee! You can’t just pull people into closets when you feel like it.” 

Although he was using his tough exterior he was finding it hard not to give in and laugh as Gerard wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Someone could come in Gerard.” He whispered.

Frank didn’t get a third chance to argue before Gerard’s lips were on his. Frank couldn’t help but whine into the kiss, Gerard made his knees weak, he made his heart soar and he would never dream of breaking the kiss but eventually, Gerard did and he spoke in a breathy tone.

“Pete’s guarding the door baby.”

That was the sentence that launched frank into Gerard’s lap as they fell onto the floor surrounded by toiletries and brooms. Frank was sure they could be heard from outside because he’s learning that he’s not a very quiet lover.

Though when Gerard reached for his belt Frank stopped.

“Gee, no.” 

He was soft and a little scared but Gerard understood, he moved his hand away and instead wrapped them around Frank in a careful manner and kissed his neck, 

“ Okay Frankie, that’s okay.”

—————

Frank finally left the closet with Gerard pulling him back in for one last kiss. 

“I’m leaving now, Gee, I gotta get to class.”

Gerard begrudgingly did let go of Frank and pointed to Pete to follow along and lead Frank to his classes.

“You were loud as fuck Frank.” 

Frank blushed and smiled a little, “I don’t mean to be, he’s just good at what he does.”

Pete opened the door and procured two passes to be given to his teacher with a smile, Frank sat himself down being followed by Pete who sat in the empty seat next to him. Frank couldn’t even concentrate on his work for the next 45 minutes, but when the bell finally rang and Frank and pete rushed out of the room he couldn’t help smiling as the butterflies in his stomach fluttered around uncontrollably. 

As Frank opened his book bag to start on his notes he couldn’t help but think about the future, of things he will do with Gerard. Of celebrating holidays and one day maybe even host one of their own. He knew he was getting ahead of himself, but they had been together forever and he didnt see it changing now.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave comments I love them <3


End file.
